Aquitania
The Grand Sovereign Kingdom of Prussia 'commonly referred to as the Kingdom of Prussia or simply "Prussia" is an absolutist monarchial realm to the west of Great Palms across the Aquo-Prusso channel, it is ruled by His High Majesty the König Alexander II Hohensteinburg. More on the Royal Family and it's history Here . The Kingdom was formed modeled on the ruins of the old Empire of Aquitania and the old Principality of Sommathia. It's capital is Königsberg, a few miles north-west of Savoy, the old capital. The Kingdom is rich in Aquitanii history and cultural heritage, it is a place of industry and high culture as well as excellent education. It is a meber of the NATO federation and a respected member of NATO FTA commom market. 'Prussian History The country traces its roots to the Age of Mist, it was part of the Tributary State of Vladehorn, a respected sovereign state by the Aquitaniis. The territory was until recently known as "Sommathia". 'Sevintrian Invasion (Age of Occupation ca. 1-400 AB)' The Sevintrians first landed in Sommathia prior to the Age of Occupation, and then spread to the rest of the area, engulfing the Aquitanii Empire in the process. The Sevintrian brought their culture and even banned Aquitanii custom routine, and were largely dedicated to building huge fortresses to protect the Peninsula, the center of Sevintrian dominion in the colonial Sevintrian Imperium. 'Age of Old (400-1500 AB)' The Independence from the Sevintrium Imperium was fast and decisive, after the Sevintrians were expelled from Mainland Aquitania, The Prussian Peninsula rebelled and executed the last Sevintrian High Magistrates, officially ending the Age of Occupation and the unfair Sevintrian rule. After their defeat, the Imperium returned to their home continent, never to meddle economically or militarily in Great Palms again. The Age of Old was markedwith feuds amongst the dominating noble families, this eventually continued until the Law of Preservation was applied in the Empire, which prohibited the Imperial-Internal Wars. This stabilised the economy of the Duchy of Sommathia, allowing growth and development. The Age was marked by progress and the growth of the Aquitanian Empire, until tensions rose between the Sommathians and the Mainland Aquitanians. 'Age of Rejuvenation (1500-2100 AB)' The Age of Rejuvenation began with conflicts, as the "True Aquitanians" ruled over the Empire, without any chance for the Sommathian, Ludonnian or any other Duchy noble person to actively participate in the Aquitanian Assembly. The discovery of several other seafaring nations led to increased commerce and income for the Empire, specifically the Duchy of Sommathia (today Prussia), which had the magnificent port of Savoy under its administration, the richest port in the Empire after the Imperial capital: Arcadia. Many technological innovations marked the Age, including the gaining of the positions of "Archduchy" when the Mainland Assembly noticed the Sommathian Navy was stronger than that of the Imperial Capital Territory. The Aquitanians feared a Sommathian secession, or worse, an attack, and so by 1733, Queen Elizabeth Wolfker sent an assasin to kill Minister of Sommathia Sir Eldritch Vonn Scalefford. The assasin succeded and killed the Minister, lowering Sommathian patriotic feeling to acceptable levels, but 12 years later, the assasin's place of origin was discovered and so was Queen Elizabeth's involvement, thus triggering the Independence Movement. Around this Age, the Sevintrian Imperium collapsed across the ocean. 'Independence from Aquitania (1745 AB)' The country gained its independence after a professional and grand movement emerging from the Old city of Königsberg, the insurgents proved a formidable enemy, for they were trained as professional soldiers of the time and had heavy artillery in large numbers, overwhelming the Imperial Forces at Savoy. Upon the first movement of Independence, the Savoyian administration and Duke Orville Du Johhannesen were determined to crush their forces before they got to Savoy and so set off towards Königsberg. The next day the Imperial Forces were camping in the small town of Hailenberg, there, the Independence Army intended to attack them by surprise, but this failed when the attempted to take to strategic hills next to the town and alerted the Imperial Army. The latter though did not have enought time to deploy and it was massacred by the Sommathian Army, culminating the independence. 'Sommathia as an Independent Country' Sommathians renamed their country the "Republic of Shlish" against popular desires, this movement was cunning of the first president Orwell Grandoisse, as he separated any link with the Aquitanian Empire. After the Hailenberg Victory, the first president executed Duke Orville Du Johhannesen but allowed his family to evacuate to Aquitania. Similarities between the Duke's name and the President's sparked supersticion amongst the population. The Country lost much income and wasted its economy in defenses and militar buys, ruining the economy of Shlish and the general belief in life as an independent country continuing like this until the end of the Age. 'Age of Turmoil (2100-2450 AB)' The Age of Turmoil was marked by political stagnation and instability, including periodic Dictatorships, assasinations of presidents in-office, Coups, and economic issues. After the first president came five oresidents more, but disagreements between the population forced their national leaders into exile, led Coups, and forcibly established dictators. Perhaps the most succesful Dictator was Andrew Fordane who ruled 2386 to 2450. He stabilised the country and brought peace, but the people grew tired of the aging leader, nearly 88 years old before his exile. After his exile, the Age of Aquitania began it's course which ultimately led to Shlich's annexion and brought to it's historic name: Sommathia. 'Age of Aquitania (2450-2867 AB)' In the year 2450, an unknown Aquitanian King or Queen (records lost in the Aquitanian Age of Schism) turned Shlish into an Aquitanian "protectorate" but Sommathia wasn't recognised as a protectorate officially and it was held as a puppet state by the Aquitanian Government, which suffered from the torments of the Age of Schism. The Age culminated when, after development stagnation, the Government of Aquitania took the advantage of the Staten Coup and annexed Sommathia. 'Annexation into the Aquitanian Empire 2867' Sommathia was formally annexed by Aquitania in the year 2867, when the last president Trek Greenhive abandoned the country after the Staten Coup in Aquitania, the nation was "headless" for months, after the Wolfker Restoration, King Alexander Wolfker formally annexed Sommathia under much acclaim by the Sommathians. Sommathia thrived under Aquitanian rule, the new "Viceroyalty" enjoyed good income and the growth of Savoy and Königsberg. The country became one of the most developed in Great Palms after the annexion. 'Conversion into Capital Territory' When Mainland Aquitania fell, Sommathia was named Capital Territory and the new seat of the king and his throne, but upon the death of Her Majesty, a new King was requested from allied nations, the best solution being the royal blood prince of the abolished monarchy in Azurnereich: Friedrich I von Hohensteinburg, being crowned immediately in the year 2893. 'Kingdom of Prussia' Following tensions and the official dissolution of the Aquitanian Empire, the people of Sommathia desired a nation that didn't have a link to the dead Aquitanian Empire, and so after much debate and several riots in the City of Savoy, the Kingdom of Prussia arose in the year of 2914, and the government moved to the City of Königsberg, a few miles north-east from the City of Savoy. The people held festivities for more than a month and finally went to peace, the emergance from the Age of Schism however, will still be celebrated in the approaching year of 2934, for having a full century of national unity and peace. 'Aquitanian Reconquest' In the year 2926, Prussian forces took the city of Arcadia and reclaimed Mainland Aquitania as "High Duchy of Aquitania", this event reinstated Hohensteinburg rule of the land known previously known as Mainland Aquitania and the cradle of the defunct Aquitanii Empire, The Old Aquitanian Imperium, the Kingdom of Aquitania and the defunct Empire of Aquitania. 'SS Aquitania' The ship was made in conmemoration of 100 years of Aquitanii presence in the NATO federation and also for the reconquering of the High Duchy of Aquitania. The ship will be constructed in accordance to the Richardian IV era, where ocean liners where at their full luxurious extent (20th century Age of Rejuvenation). {C}The ocean liner will depart to make it's maiden voyage from the port of Savoy around April or May of 2928 bound for Azurnereich3, the passenger liner will carry close to 4,500 passengers and 1,000 crew from around many NATO countries for the ship will make several stops in ports of call while on its way. The ship will arrive at Azurnereich3 in time for the Azurni Great Wolfgang celebrations and the passengers are expected to stay and enjoy the celebrations. The Prussian royal family has booked a palatial state cabin on the ship and so have many nobles and foreign officials, adding significant importance to the ship, which was designed in accordance to steamer ships from the 20th century. The ship sailed from the port of Savoy April 14, 2928, with thousands of spectators applauding and bidding their relatives and friends farewell. The ship nearly collided with MS Cardania when the latter made a mistake and passed the SS Aquitania on its starboard side, but the steamer continued and two hours later, it was steaming in the Nassau-Palms ocean. The ship carried 2,000 passengers. {C}By April 27, it arrived at the Republic of Kaput and boarded a total of 900 passengers, mostly Kaput but a significant population from other NATO nations, the ship was leaving port when it lost a propeller blade and repairs delayed the departure for April 28, after repairs, the ship was sailing for the Republic of Stritch with 2,900 passengers on board. The ship sailed and cruised along the beautiful ecuatorial coasts of Hercula Major and Lynx Minor, a time for large activities for passengers on the ship and on special beaches. By May 30, the ship finally went into port at the Republic of Stritch, the ship received 1,500 passengers, mostly Stritchan and Constantine people, while docked, the ship's funnels were repainted fully black to supposedly reflect warmth to the passengers in cold seas. The ship was departing when it collided with a rock by accident, and remained in port to be repaired. On June 4, the ship finally sailed for Azurnereich3, a voyage that will take 5 months to complete, specially due to the drifting ice from the north. The ship left Aorta, Azurnereich3, December 3 2928, headed for Savoy, Prussia when it was torpedoed off the Azurni coast, the unidentified submarine launched two torpedoes, both hit on Aquitania's starboard side. Immediately after the ship began listing heavily to starboard, difficulting the launching of boats on both sides, the starboard boats had separated away from the deck, making it dangerous to board, while the port boats could not be lowered due to listing. The impacts were great and panic was growing in the ship, this made it impossible to load passengers into the boats and the engines were running, this forced the officers to wait 5 minutes for the ship to slow down, to start lowering boats. The officers sometimes lost their grip and the life boats crashed into the ocean overturning them at times. Panicked people below decks were lost amid the confusion and went down withthe ship. Only 5 life boats out of 45 were lowered succesfully, 12 went down with the ship and the rest were overturned or swamped, one was reportedly destroyed by the running propeller, which at that point was raised out of the water. 3,980 people lost their lives, out of 4,400, including the King Wilhelm Hohensteinburg of Prussia and his eldest son, Wilhelm Augustus, among other foreign officials and famed people. The captain perished when the forward funnel collapsed over him, among other victims who died when crushed under the weight of the other subsecuent funnel falls, the ship had a total of 4 funnels, all fell during the sinking. Among the survivors in the 5 lifeboats and sorrounding debris were Queen Katherina and her son, Alexander Hohensteinburg, last remaining heir to the Prussian throne. The disaster has received help from Stritch and other countries around White Giant. Most passengers were foreign and originiating from the Republic of Stritch, the Kingdom of Constantine, Azurnereich the Republic of Kaput, and most NATO countries. 'UKO' Prussia joined the UKO in the year 2931 and now participates in cooperation with the Grand State of Monto and the Kingdom of Constantine. '2935 Nuclear Scare and War of the Rebel Stritchans' The conflict began with a protest outside the Prussian Embassy in Darongo, which ended in it's closure, evacuation and destruction. {C}The War of the Rebel Stritchans, also known as the "Quick Wars" was a war that lasted from December 23 2935 to December 24 of the same year, it began with a successful coup of Rebel Communist forces to the Stritchan Parliament. A NATO Summit in the city of Savoy was being held at the moment and quick military intervention was possible, Prussian and Montan forces arrived 12 and 15 hours respectively after the Coup. The "rebel communist" revolution took most of Stritch and the capital, Darongo. 12 hours later, nearly 1,700,000 Prussian troops were ready to invade in the South-Western Front and 15 hours later, 75,000 Montan troops were ready to act in the North-Western Front in the city of Lucy Hills. Prussian forces began to invade Stritch around 11pm December 23rd, liberating labor camps, towns and a city while on it's march to Darongo. The Rebel Leader, in a desperate attempt to stop the forces, ordered a nuclear strike on the outskirts of Darongo, the Prussians, which intercepted the message, had 15 minutes to seek refuge in the elaborate and numerous Stritchan civilian communal bunkers and camp underground shelters, reducing casualties to 120,000. In a few hours, with fallout and radiation suits, the troops reached and sieged the city for a few minutes and then entered and rescued citizens and documents from government buildings and the Prussian Embassy. The invasion of Darongo culminated with the raising of the Prussian Flag in the Stritch Parliament building and retreating to the Empire of Daltona in the south after 5,000,000 rebel and communist troops were reported to be headed for Darongo. Montan troops evacuated from their northern front and defended Prussian troops from air attacks by shooting several planes down with their own airforce. 'The Nuclear Scare' The Stritch rebel leader demanded that Prussian and Montan troops leave them be and threatened Prussia with a nuclear strike, which was launched but taken down by Anti-Nuclear batteries. The SDI System of Prussia then threatened to bombard Stritch. By the morning of the 24th, SDI Units began launching EMP waves, disabling all electical devices and rendering them useless -"The thing that will cost them more money after this war is, rather than fixing buildings and streets, is to fix their burned devices"- Prussian General Haklford von Deuberg. The rebel leader then threatened to launch 500 nuclea missles to Prussia, all launched were shot down by the SDI units, and the actual number of warheads launched is unknown. After the situation, Monto forced a ceasefire between Rebels and the Prussian-Montan Coalition. The nations, which include the Stritch Republican Loyalists, the Grand State of Monto, the Kingdom of Prussia and the Rebel Communist Stritch are negotiating a peace treaty as of 2936. In May 2936, after news that the rebel leader was sending thousands of people to labor camps reached Konigsberg, the High King declared war on the rebel state and invaded and occupied the southernmost city in the country, in a few months, a coalition with the Stritchan loyalist army and help from the western Empire of Daltona recaptured and restored the Stritch Republic. 'The Green Tide' Knowledge of the terrorist group "Green Tide" first came to light when an unknown destroyer bombarded the city of Königsberg, provoking light damage and several injured people. The Royal Marine-Korps pursued and sank the ship off the coast of Highpeak. The Green Tide reportedly took responsibility for the attack and then threatened and attacked the Constantinian Vista International Airport, killing 15,000 people after using a toxic biochemical weapon which causes a quick and violent death. Prussia immediately declared war on the Green Tide followed by the UKO. Recently it has been discovered that the biochemical weapon that is used by the terrorists mutated and is highly contagious, it is estimated that an additional 5,000 people perished indirectly from the events of the Vista Massacre from the handle of bodies or the simplicity of being present in a room near the infected corpses. Prussia was alarmed from such discoveries and has organized many Infection Drills and has put the Epidemic Warning to level 4. 'Nevrodnian Scandal' The Nevrodnian scandal began in 2943 and ended in 2944. Several governments accused Nevrodna of contacting the enemy and so blamed it's government of treason. The Nevrodnian Government decided to raise taxes for Stritchan airplanes and citizens who visited the country and so, Prussian airlines Avalen and AQUnited decided to take advantage of the situation offering lower prices and more flight to the region. Prussia had previously declared neutrality in the Stritchan-Nevrodnian issue and could not control what the national airlines had peacefully taken advantage of. The Nevrodnian government acted with aggressivness banning Prussian flights and raising takes for Prussian citizens. As the issue escalated, Prussians were evacuated from Nevrodna and all Nevrodnians were evicted from Prussia, except a handful who failed to evacuate on time. In the event known as the Rage Massacre, several Nevrodnians were killed by an angry Prussian mob who accused the victims of treason and affiliation to the Green Tide. The event inflamed Nevrodnians and they began to hold other foreigners in their lands as prisoners. Prussia did the same in retaliation with the support of Megnotata and Stritch. In a planned scare towards the government of Nevrodna which was threatening with military mobilization, Prussia announced that it had executed several Nevrodnian citizens. This announcement enfuriated Nevrodnians and caused negative response from the Montan Government. Prussia later announced that it was only a planned announcement and no citizens had been executed. The event resulted in permanent civil Prusso-Nevrod enmity and a notable Prussian enmity towards the Montan people and government. Prusso-Nevrod relations remain stable but Prussia has broken diplomatic relations with the Montan government and has forbidden Montan entrance to Prussia for a whole century. 'Prussian UKO Debates and Uncertainty' In 2944, with growing enmity against Monto, a Referendum of Advise was issued in the Grand Prussian Assembly to vote on a possible secession from the UKO. The referendum was rejected by an incredible difference of one vote, a situation never seen in Prussian or Aquitanian history. Further referendums will be held to dispute the issue correctly. 'Government' The Government of Prussia is managed by His Majesty the König Alexander II Hohensteinburg of Prussia, being an absolutist monarchy with the support of the Great Prussian Assembly, which has taken charge since the Age of Old in preventing Kings to become morally impaired with Power. The Kingdom of Prussia is divided in the following Duchies: The'' D'uchy of Highpeak'', the'' Duchy of Savoy'', the Duchy of Brandenburg, the Duchy of West-Aquitania and the ''ArchDuchy of K'önigsberg''. The for Dukes or Teyrns, as called by the Prussian populace form the Royal Dyrant Court, which has the purpose of giving advice to the King and how to better manage the Kingdom. The grand and opulent Noble Assembly Hall was reconstructed according to the one in Arcadia, which was damaged by the rebels and then destroyed by the subsecuent explosions and fire that leveled most of Arcadia. The Great Prussian Assembly has the following Halls: The Hall of the Dyrant Court, the most persuasive Hall of the Assembly. The Hall of Bannorn, the Hall of lesser nobility. The Hall of High Commons, people elect these ministers, each minister is from every City and Duchy. The King takes the counsel of these three Halls, which propose new laws, the King at the end has the final say though, the Halls are present to recommend. 'Hall of the Dyrant Court' The Hall of the Dyrant Court is formed by the four most powerful Dukes, from the four Duchies of Prussia. It gives valuable recommendations to the König and usually one Dyrant Lord hosts the Great Prussian Assembly. Currently there are 4 members of the Dyrant Court. 'Hall of Bannorn' The Hall of Bannorn is formed by the rest of the nobility, including: Arls, Arlessas; Banns, Bannesas; and Lords and Ladies of Estates. The lesser nobility gives an update of their region to the König and recommend him how to handle regional issues. Currently there are 47 members of the Hall of Bannorn. 'Hall of High Commons' The Hall of High Commons is a group of elected ministers, 2 from each City and Duchy plus an additional 20; Ministers for towns and counties and High Ministers for cities respectively, they represent the people who elected them and express the common's wishes to the Great Prussian Assembly, this gives a "democratical" feeling to the people, but these Ministers are valuable, for they give the most important update on the people's thoughts and needs. The Laws and any other decisions are made by the King, upon being counceled by the Great Assembly. Currently there are 164 members of the High Commons. 'Advisory Referendums' The advisory referendums helps give the monarch of Prussia a more detailed view into the opinions of the nobility and commoner ministers, advisory referendums are held in important events like the creation of laws and other major changes. This helps the monarch make wiser decisions that satisfy the majority of the population. Usually preceded by debates and then a formal referendum in the Grand Assembly is made. The total number of members in the Grand Prussian Assembly is of 215 people. 'Issued Advisory Referendums' An update of all issued and currently ongoing referendums. Referendum Name----------/-----------Intention_____________________________________In Favor---Against Prussian Unity Act 2914/Found the Kingdom of Prussia----------------------------------------'Passed'-207-------------8 Aquitanian Sovereignity Issue 2926/Declare Aquitania a High Duchy-------------------'Passed'-189-------------26 Passenger Liner Profit Act 2926/Establish the Lancester Star Line Company--------'Passed'-194-------------21 Aquitania Protocol Issue 2928/Make Queen Katherina, Queen Regnant of Prussia-'Passed'-206-------------9 Passed Wine Conservation Act 2929/Limit PWine exports to 2,000 bottles a year-'Passed'-215--------------0 Join the UKO Supranation 2931/Official UKO membership for Prussia------------------'Passed'-113------------102 Death Penalty Act XVIII 2932/Death penalty to UKO currency Counterfeiters---------'Passed'-125-------------90 Constitutional Monarchy Act II 2933/End Hohensteinburg Autocrat Rule--'Rejected/Failed'--2--------------213 Execution Act MDCCCXC 2933/Execute 2 communist ministers (Treason)'-------------Passed'-213--------------0 Minister Electoral Ballot Act XVI 2934/Ballots to fill 2 vacant Assembly seats-------'Passed'-210--------------3 UKO Act I 2934/Support the UKO police as a federal UKO force------------------------------'Passed'-93--------------45 Secession Act I 2944/ Secede from the UKO---------------------------------------------------------'Failed'-107------------108 Diplomatic Act XVI 2944/ Break diplomatic relations with Monto----------------------------'Passed'-203-------------12 Diplomatic Act XVII 2944/ Forbid Montan citizens entrance to Prussia-------------------'Passed'-200-------------15 'Monarchy' Main Article: Prussian Royalty '' The monarchy is absolutist with the help of the Assembly as mentioned above, the current ruler is High King Alexander II Hohensteinburg. The Hohensteiburg dynasty came from the Azurni realm after the Aquitanian Provisional government requested a monarch after the fall of the Wolfker dynasty. Following the arrival of the first Hohensteiburg monarch, the royal jewels of the Wolfker dynasty was given to the new royal house in a sign of trust. There are over 10 Royal Crowns for coronation ceremonies, mostly because new monarchs request new crowns for asthetic reasons, because of honor, size or weight. The royal throne that was evacuated from Arcadia during the Second Schism is currently instaled at the Prussian Royal Palace "Preussenschloss". The royal robes of the previous Wolfker dynasty are still used by the Hohensteiburgs in accordance to the old tradition. King Alexander II Hohensteiburg was the first to use the Grand Blue Robe of the Serene Alliance, a reported gift from the fallen Kingdom of Hermantine. The Grand Crown, a crown that dates from the years 670's, is the most symbollic and famous crown in the Prussian realm, the crown is a source of national identity and many people have proven to give their lives for it. 'Culture' Culture is heavily based on the Aquitanii-Vladehorn-Sevintrian customs that these civilizations left behind, ethnicity is 80% Aquitanian, 7% Sevintrian, 6% Aquitanii, 5% Foreign and 2% Vladehornian. All ethnic share caucasian characteristics, the Aquitanians most notably being blonde earning their nickname "Golden crowned", while Vladehornians tend to demonstrate red hair. Languages range from the official Aquitanian to the emerging Aquo-Prusso branch, the use of each language is expressed in the following: 75% speak Aquitanian, 10% speak Sevintrian, 8% speak Vladehornian, 5% speak Aquo-Prusso and 2% speak the ancient Aquitanii. Due to the magnificent plains in Prussia and the wide extended fields of wheat, sunsets tend to project "golden lands" this along with the rich mines of gold, made the color gold the national color even leading the defunct Aquitanian Empire to adopt a golden flag, the "Teutonic Flag", the current Prussian flag. The exquisite "Passed Wine" in Prussia is famous world wide, the magnificent tons of wine stored in ancient tombs provide the best aged wine in White Giant, many protectionists fear the wine might dissapear, but the wine is expensive in foreign lands and the "2929 Passed Wine conservation Act" limited exports to only 2,000 bottles a year, the wine is sought in foreign lands by royalty, nobility, CEO's, heads of state, high ranking officials and wealthy people. The Aquitanii custom of preparing one's tomb during the citizen's lifetime has been around for millenia and the process beautifies cities and towns, tombs are magnificent temples, usually stored with large amounts of treasure, besides providing public spaces of high respect, they provide the much sought "Passed Wine", being interred with the diseased en masse, up to 2,000 liters in special rooms and courtyards, the wine usually ages for centuries before being taken out for export or local consumption. Tomb raiding is punished with the death penalty, but raiding is not common, for tombs are usually populated by touristing and strolling pedestrians. Sommathian troops, besides carrying their rifles, carry the ancient sickle swords, which have ceremonialy represented the armed forces for millenia, observing the sodiers fight in close quarters is like watching a show or dance. Prussians take honor very seriously, and can even take it to duels, which are still legal in Prussia, duels are very uncommon, but any duel is to satisfy honor and honor only, duels are usually done with fire weapons, if the participant wounds his opponent he may not "finish him", but if his opponent shoots on his turn right at the participant's face, honor is satisfied with the participant's unfortunate death, if both are wounded in their turn, they both have their honor satisfied and depart. Highland Prussians or "Sommathians" are extremely consercative of their way of life, very similar to celtic and gaelic cultures, and speaking the Vladehornian language, which is a historic language along with the Aquitanii. The "Sommathians" are known for their highland music and relative strange Aquitanian accent. The Boreal Prussians, tend to live a life inspired by the ancient forest people which built a civilization there before being erradicaded by the Aquitanii in the Age of Sorrow. The city buildings in this region are always "glassy green" (due to the building of skyscrapers with glass) and decorative lights always have green on them, green festivals are famous and tend to have images of the Forest God in processions and parties. Architecture in Prussia is tall and symetric like the Aquitanian arquitecture, inspired by the hugeness and grandess of the Aquitanii buildings, modern buildings are usually made completely of glass covering. The Prussian populace and government has considered changing over to the Kebir Blue Calendar, and future debates and referendums on the matter will be taken into account by the Grand Assembly. 'Citizenship' Prussian citizenship is extremely difficult to acquire, mostly because of Prussia's renowned citizen policy "Right by Blood". The right by blood only gives citizenship to people that can prove direct Prussian ancestry in their blood or families that have lived in Prussia for more that 350 years. Immigrant's Prussian born children do not acquire citizenship, only a Wohnhaft Einwanderer Passport (Immigrant Resident Passport). Aplicants for the Prussian citizenship must speak Aquitanian and Sevintrian fluently and must prove prolonged Prussian ancestry or 350 years of ancestral family life in Prussia. 'Music' Music has had several changes but the traditional music is still there, great composers and notable singers were great and popular since they first emerged, in the Age of Rejuvenation and last until present day. The most famous composer from the "Elizabethan Era" around the time Sommathia was struggling for independence, was Georgius Calenhaad, wrote over 28 masterpieces in his life. Music has a strong resemblance to Celtic and Irish songs. 'Cuisine' Meat, wine, beer, pasta and "Bolous Crossaints" are the base of all Prussian food, wine is famous worldwide and beer is called the Golden Drink due to it's origin from the Golden Plains. The common cities' cafes are classy places for any reunion or evening chat which are strangely recurred more by tourists than the cities' inhabitants themselves. The most famous Prussian dish is the Gauldiaan Steak, which consists of meat placed over a flat plate previously filled with spices sauce, along with smashed potatoe topped with asparagus cooked in butter. Cakes are also famous in Prussia, praised for their delicacy and finery not found in other countries. 'Geography' Prussian geography varies, it ranges from boral forests to the golden plains and the northern highlands. Prussia has it's famous Golden Plains and its cultured Boreal Forest and Northern Highlands. The Sevintrians chose the Prussian peninsula as the center of their colonial population and colonial military command because of it's fertility and strategic/defensible location. The fertile central plains are the bulk of the Prussian food supply and touristic sunset attractions, which include several ruins. {C}The central Mountains are known for being deadly and beautiful, their valleys attract sky and ski tourism and archaeologists in the local temple ruins. 'Economy' The Prussian currency is the "Kritine", one kritine is equivalent to one hundred "Krints". Prussian economy relies heavily on Chemical producing and Mining along with a growing oil and touristic business. The economy is stable thanks to some efforts to conserve gold in the country, preventing foreign debt despite the negative numbers observed by the people. The rich fiels of wheat and mines of gold hold a promising future in the treasury, and the determination and hard work of Prussians tend to be attractive to foreign enterprises, which have many companies placed in Prussia. 'Infrastructure' Prussia holds a highly developed system of transportation, energy and distilled tap water production, ranking high in the world. The railway system is the most widely used by passengers, followed by airliners, private vehicles and finally trans-oceanic ships and other water ways. 'Transportation' The transportation infrastructure in Prussia is one of the most advanced in the planet, containing the famous "Elevated Highways" and the modern bullet magnetic railway. The system infrastructure is all based in the City of Savoy, the old capital, but nevertheless Königsberg is as conected as Savoy through both air, land and sea. 'Highways' There are two main highways in Prussia, PCH1 and PCH2. The '''Western Coastal Highway', or''' PCH1''' is the most important elevated highway in the kingdom, running from the southwestern city of Dalenburg up to the city of Highpeak, crossing important cities like Savoy and Königsberg among others. The Eastern Coastal Highway, or PCH2 is the second most important elevated expressway, the only difference being that this one crosses the eastern boreal forest and the eastern coast, originating in the southeastern city of Luddonnia, crossing the fastest growing port town of Prutterdam and ending in the city of Highpeak in the north. 'Provisional Highways' There are many provisional or secondary highways, some elevated, some are not, the elevated highways tend to be more modern and advanced when it comes to security when driving. The Boreal Privisional Highway, or PPH1 is the longest provisional highway in the country and is elevated so it does not obstruct fauna migrations or intervene in anyway in the huge forest. It connects the cities of Atlantique, Havenburg, Alsace, Cordothia and Prutterdam with the sub-provisional highways of each city linking them to PPH1 and the Boreal Highway to PCH2. The West Aquitanian Provisional Highway, or PPH2 crosses the Prussian strait into the Duchy of West Aquitania, it has the longest bridge in the continent and it connects the cities of Aquitaine and Westlaire, it links them to the PPH1. The Trans-Mountain Provisional Highway, or PPH3 '''is an important highway that crosses the central highland mountains which connects PCH1 with PCH2, it crosses the cities of Brandenburg and Mauretania. The '''Lagrenberg Provisional Highway, or PPH4 is in the central south, east of the central highlands, it links the cities of Lagrenberg and Vleedia with PCH2. The Capital-Savoy Provisional Highway, or PPH5, is to the north and links the cities of Königsberg and Savoy, it also links the super highways PCH1 and PCH2. 'Railway' Railway is the most important civilian transportation mean in Prussia, used for both inter-city and city travel, the RIL or Royal Inter-city Lines is the defacto passenger line and is hubbed at the City of Savoy . 'RIL' The Royal Inter-city Lines is the only line operating for passenger service, and it's also Prussia's most important. There are 5 main rails crossing the country: RILine1, RILine2, RILine3, RILine4 and RILine4, RIL1 2 and 3 are stationed at Savoy while the other two are stationed at Brandenburg. 'Air' Avalen airlines is the most important in the Prussian realm, hubbed at the City of Arcadia , Aquitania. In Tridius International Airport, it serves international travel to all NATO nations and other non member nations. It's the second wealthiest means of travel after Lancester Star Line. 'Water' The Lancester Star Line is the wealthiest travel related company in Prussia, it makes ships and provides long, safe and enjoyable inter-continental travel with it's gigantic trans-oceanic liners. The most recent ship to be christened by the company was the MS Fullitania, sister ship to the ill-fated SS Aquitania. 'National Services' Prussia has advanced services and infrastructure regarding energy, water and emergency systems. 'Energy' Energy is produced with clean methods and in any-clean way possible around the country, the mountain falls in the highlands and the rapid winds of the Golden Plains are major energy producers, making up to 93% of the national electric demand. The remaining 7% are produced in state and national factories, which supply their energy while doing so. Citizens, are required to use solar panels in their homes and have emergency generators in their households. The condition is free electricity from the government in exchange for mandatory emergency generators. 'Water' Tap water in every household, factory, restaurant and building is safe to drink and is also provided with no cost to the population, for that privilage to be valid the populace must have emergency water purifiers in case of contamination in every household and that is law. 'Health' Hospitals have complete independence from the basic services (water and electricity) and must sustain this in emergencies for at least 2 months if national services are still down. Hospitals are huge, law requirements need them to have a capacity of 50,000 people, this law was passed during the HDI45 outbreak because hospitals then couldn't handle the infected people. Prussia provides basic medicine to the people free of charge and special discount when buying antibiotics. (Free of charge when in threat of death). People donate large sums of money to the medical services, thanks to them, the medicine is easy to get and drug stores and hospitals are well supplied. 'Education' Prussia enjoys a wide spectrum of educational services. School is mandatory from pre-kinder all the way to college, the mandatory educational law ceases to exist after college, (although specific jobs require additional non-mandatory studies) giving the citizen an opportunity to pursue what ever profession he/she desires. The Royal Konigsberg University is one of the most prestigious in the solar system, it was installed at the Karllanzer Castle in Konigsberg in the year 490AB, and serves as a university/college building and as a museum. Higher educational facilities like college in Prussia does not permit foreigners without a student residence document to study in any college. Prestigious universities are only reserved for Prussian citizens. 'Military' The old military tradition in Prussia creates one of the best infantry divisions in the whole world and one of the most advanced military defense systems in the solar system. The Army is divided in five main groups: The Royal Marine-Korps (RMK), the Royal Landheer (RL), the Royal Luftwaffe (RLA), the Elitetruppen (EE), and the Königswache (KG). The last two army branches are elite infantry, trained to guard civilians, battle in close-quarters and protect the king and the Royal Family. 'Royal Landheer' The back bone of the Prussian Army, even though it is considered by the people as the normal and standard troops in the country, it is one of the most advanced armies, among the best in the world. Every person in the army receives training for any Army branch, and so the government can easily drag soldiers to any branch (from any branch) that needs it whenever it is necessary. The Landheer is renowned and loved in Prussia for the grand processions it participates in, the uniforms of the soldiers are held in protocol and is exquisitely decorated even in battle. The Prussian Landheer is usually formed by immigrants and foreign people that want to fight to win honor and citizenship in Prussia, training is harder and more strict for foreign conscripts. 'Royal Marine-Korps' The Royal Navy is the most important branch in the Prussian Armed Forces, it serves the coastal territories of Prussia and its surrounding waters. The Navy works in cooperation with the Royal Landheer and Luftwaffe forces of Prussia, as it is a successful delivery system for invasions in far countries. "The Landheer is a projectile to be fired by the Royal Marine-Korps" - Anton von Vidlostee - General Marshall of the Royal Armed Forces (2940). The navy is also in charge of exo-planetary actions, like the controling of the ICP System and Orbital Bombardment Stations and any warship that will operate in space in the future. The Branch is responsable for most breakthorughs in Prussian Military Development and Research or the PMDR. It researches, tests and approves armament, weapons, systems and other assets. 'Royal Luftwaffe' The Airforce is the so called deadliest force in Prussia, it is the second most extensive defense network in Prussia after the SDI Units. The Royal Luftwaffe is highly advanced thanks to the MDR Intelligence Offices, it holds the deadliest equipment in Prussia after the System of Orbital Bombardment Infrastructure (SOBI). The Royal Luftwaffe is operated in both Naval and Land missions. In the event of national emergency, the Luftwaffe is mandated to evacuate civilians to the country side or safe areas after the emergency has been declared. The Luftwaffe has a relatively advanced bomber which, with the benefits of stealth, can carry 70 high potency bombs and an additional crew and soldier capacity of 100, it is the state of the ark bomber in Prussia and much of the world. Along with the odd looking aircraft, the Prussian Luftwaffe is identified for being fast ans the common usage of the casual expression "Haulen" which means fast action in old Aquitnian. 'Religion' Religion in Prussia is very important and is influenced by the Duchy of Aquitania , which holds the Holy City. 'Templaerum of Luccius / Templedome of Light' The most important religion is practiced by 73% of the population in Prussia. The official religion of Prussia, the people venerate and thank the God of Light, Deum Lucis, for emerging over darkness, huge Templars (cathedrals) were built in main cities and are still being built in towns and hamlets in the light´s name. 'Deus Lucis, God of Light' The chief god, he managed to conquer half of his brother´s realm, he is the God of ilumination, wisdom, intelligence, strategy, warmth and God of the Sun. He rules Dallanhaila, the living realm and the gentle field of gold wheat, where old souls go to rest after they are sealed in their tombs. The God is thanked for thriving over cold darkness and by placing a moon in the Gentle Night. 'Deus Obitus, God of Darkness' Veneration is also concentrated upon Deus Obitus, the gentle god of death, darkness and peace, he is also venerated in Templars, and funerals are done with Obitus' idle present, although the people thank the god of light for emerging over his brother, Deus Obitus is known as a peaceful god, ruler of Mitis Umbra, where souls which died prematurely are sent after being sealed in their tombs, he is also called the ruler of the beautiful night. 'Church military' The church has an army of its own named the "Templar Knighted" consisting of noble knights protecting Her Holiness Iluminated: Veeranna IV Fairddannne, leader of the church. 'Upcoming Events and News' As of 2943, all Montan citizens are forbidden from entering Prussia in a century, the law was written in a golden book and according to Sandiran Law, cannot be broken until one century has effectively passed. Category:Countries